1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travel toothbrush with incremental toothpaste dispenser and more particularly pertains to dispensing a predetermined quantity of toothpaste by depressing the plunger of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paste dispensing toothbrushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, paste dispensing toothbrushes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of applying toothpaste to toothbrushes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,324 to Kuo a dentrifice dispensing toothbrush with replaceable cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,383 to Glover discloses a paste dispensing brush.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,948 to Hanner discloses a combined toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,047 to Sherrod discloses a toothbrush with resilient pump for supplying paste to brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,095 to Loudon discloses a dispenser for deformable tube packaged semi-solid products.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,444 to Dunbar discloses a toothpaste dispenser apparatus.
In this respect, the travel toothbrush with incremental toothpaste dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing a predetermined quantity of toothpaste by depressing the plunger of the apparatus.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved travel toothbrush with incremental toothpaste dispenser which can be used for dispensing a predetermined quantity of toothpaste by depressing the plunger of the apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.